


Fun at the Circus

by wendibird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibird/pseuds/wendibird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Fred and George Weasley at the circus can be nothing but fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun at the Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapeisthebest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeisthebest/gifts).



> This is a little oney I wrote for my sister, snapeisthebeste. She loves redheaded twins, soo...

Fun at the Circus: Fun, Fun, Fun!

by wendibird

Disclaimer:All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I make no money.

 

 

Fun at the Circus

 

She was so excited! It had been a long time since she had been to the circus, at least since she was a kid, maybe twenty years. Wow thinking things like that made her feel so old; she was only 32 after all. She took a deep breath and stepped through the tent flaps. She paused for a few seconds to let her eyes adjust to the dark and to get her bearings. Her heart began to beat a little faster at the sights in front of her. She could see the neon toys spaced throughout the stands, lots of people were already there. A line of people waiting to ride the elephants snaked in front of part of the stands. The noise was deafening. She started to make her way to the stands opposite the entrance; she wanted to sit at the top to have a good view. As she started up the steps something caught her eye. She slowed down for a better look, trying not to be too obvious. Two men sat halfway up, on the aisle. They were her favorite type, tall, slender, fair and red headed. Even better, they were twins. She loved twins, so much potential for fun there. As she drew closer they noticed her, catching her glance then smiling to her. 

“Hey, pretty lady…”

“…you want to sit…”

“…with us?”

She thought she would melt, they finished each others sentences and they even had English accents. She smiled and turned to look behind her before asking them “Are you talking to me?”

“Of course, we are…”

“…talking to you. Do you….”

“…see any other pretty ladies….”

“…making eyes at us….”

She stammered “Oh, I wasn’t making eyes at you.” she was quite embarrassed.

 

The twins chuckled “You were and we are…”

“…glad you were. So do you…”

“…want to sit with us?”

She paused for a second, thinking how crazy it would be to sit with two strangers, then she thought What the hell, this is my night for adventure!! “Okay, I guess so. “

“Great, come on…”

“…sit between us then.” She thought Oh I would like to do a lot more between you than sit. Oh my God, where the hell did that come from?

“Okay” she said as she scooted in front of the twin closest to the aisle. She felt him gently pat her bottom as she passed, it caused her to shiver. She shot him a glance, trying to look scandalized but succeeding only in looking pleased.

“My name is Ronni what are yours?”  
“Ronni, isn’t that a boys name?”

“We have a brother named Ron.”

Ronni felt a little embarrassed “It’s short for Veronica, which I am not wild about.”

“Veronica, oh that’s lovely.”

“I think we shall call you Veronica.”

“I’ve been called worse. I can’t promise I will answer to it though. I do prefer Ronni.” 

The one on her left leaned in to whisper huskily in her ear, “When we call you Veronica you’ll answer.” His hot breath and the sound of his voice made her shiver. He noticed and smiled.

“You guys haven’t told me your names yet, what are they?” she tried to change the subject.

“Indeed, we haven’t. I’m Forge…” the one on her right began.

“…and I’m Gred.” the other finished.

“What? Did you say Forge and Gred? Those are a little unusual”

“Oh dear brother we’ve done it again.”

“Yes we did, we should correct it at once.”

“I am George…..”

“…and I am Fred.”

“Well those are more normal names, almost too normal.”

The twin on the right, George, leaned in to whisper huskily “Our names are the only thing normal about us.” His tongue darted out to quickly caress her earlobe. Again she shivered, causing her nippies to harden and her nether regions to moisten. 

Fred and George looked at each other around her and grinned at each other. Ronni caught the exchange, but again thought to herself What the hell? I’ll go with it; this could be fun, lots of fun.

Each man placed a hand on her knee. She looked down then at each man. She smiled and put a hand on each of their thighs, halfway between the knee and the hip. If they wanted to play she would play. She smiled to herself. Again, the twins exchanged a look and smile before they both let their hand creep further up her legs. She squirmed a little and reciprocated. She could feel the swell of half hard cocks; she squeezed, gently, each leg. She then let her hands rest where they were. She was very glad that it was dark in the circus tent, and that the show had begun so no one would see the little exchange. The men’s hands remained where they were.

Fred leaned across Ronni to speak to his brother “Georgie don’t you think she is just delicious?” He cupped and squeezed her breast before leaning back. 

George leaned across Ronni to speak to his brother “Yes, Fredie. I think she may be the most delectable thing I have seen in ages.” He also copped a feel while leaning over her. 

“Guys, I’m missing the circus. I love the circus. “

“Do you prefer the circus?”

“Or would you rather come play…”

“…with us?”

“What? You want me to go somewhere with you. Oh, I think not. It’s one thing to sit her with you, quite another to go somewhere with you. You could be axe murderers or something.” Ronni knew she was not going to leave the circus grounds with anyone. 

“No, we don’t want to take you away…”

“Well, we do but that’s not what we’re suggesting.”

“We’re suggesting that we move to a more private area.” George motioned toward the back of the tent.

“You know, you guys are making me hotter than an Alabama picnic on the Fourth of July, and I would really, really” she shivered “like to hook up with you but I don’t think the middle of a circus is the proper place.”

“We, wait how hot is an Alabama picnic on the Fourth of July?”

“Yeah, I hope it’s really hot.”

“Even Hell doesn’t get so hot.” Ronni told them, crossing her legs trying to control the tingle. 

Both mean began to sweat, “We don’t want to be in the middle of the circus…”

“…even we aren’t that bad.”

“We want to go below the stands…”

“…and close to the tunnel…”

“…the performers come out.”

“See, there is an area…”

“…where no one could see us..,”

“…where we could explore…”

“…our options.”

They had the cutest devilish grins. She looked where they indicated and she thought about it a few seconds. She had never done anything remotely like this before. She had never had a one night stand, much less a two a night stand. As that thought crossed her mind she felt a tingle start between her legs that quickly spread over her entire body. Her nippies were so hard the fabric of her silk brassier felt like canvas scratching her. That decided her, if she felt like this with just their hands resting on her legs, again the shiver, what could see expect if….

“Okay, let’s go. You better hurry before I change my mind, though. I still don’t know if you are axe murders but as ready as I am I almost don’t care.”  
The twins grinned even more than they had before. Each took one of her hands in his own and they rose from their seats pulling her with them. The three of them walked down the steps and to the spot they had decided on. 

Once they reached their destination, Ronni found herself sandwiched between the two men. One in front, one behind, both roaming their hands all over her. The one in front, Fred, had claimed her mouth as his, pressing his rock hard erection into her stomach. He smelled of vanilla, her favorite scent. The one behind her was kissing her neck at just the right spot to make her knees weak, while grinding his hard cock against her bottom. She moaned and deepened the kiss, while pushing back against that wonderfully hard cock. She raised her right hand to grab the hair of twin behind her, and the left to grab the hair of the twin in front of her. Someone was undoing her blouse, while someone else was pushing her shorts down. She moaned as slightly cooler air caressed her when the clothes were gone. She began to try to pull their clothes off. She could feel the sinewy muscles of each man through their shirts. She wanted to touch all of them. Suddenly they had nothing on, she was surprised for a moment, wondering how they could have gotten everything off so quickly and with all four of their hand on her, it was like magic or something. She didn’t ponder it long as she became oblivious of everything except the two wonderful bodies and what she could do to them, and what the two wondrous men were doing to her.

Later, when she was walking to her car, with a cat that drank all the cream smile on her face, and weak knees she thought I never knew the best way to tell twins apart is by how good they smell. She would never forget Fred and the slight scent of vanilla he smelled of or George and his scent of cinnamon. She shivered again thinking of the men. She hoped they would be at the circus next year like they said they would, she knew she would take the chance. Because, she thought Boy, I had fun at the circus.


End file.
